Ember Tears
by Elmo99
Summary: Together they could do anything.  Ginny


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the JK Rowling characters or places. I am the hopeless plot righter. The Poem belongs to me because I wrote it and I hold all rights to my work. Copyrighters will be proscuted in a court of law.

You should never live for love,  
Love for life.  
Because if you don't,  
When love is gone.  
Life has gone too.

She had only eaten a few bites of food before the tell-tale symptoms began to show. She felt the blood run from her face and her stomach begin to heave.

"Ginny are you ok?" Neville murmured leaning across the table. She nodded and bent her head letting the hair hide her from view, trying to stop her dinner come back up.

Snape looked up from his soup to glance over the Grythindor table. He knew he shouldn't she had ended it and if she caught him it would only hurt more when he saw the anger in her eyes; Never the less he looked and what he saw made his eyebrows pull together.

Ginny was gripping the bench so hard that her knuckles seemed as if they would break through the pale skin. Too pale, unhealthy, sallow even. Her head was bent but Severus could see her breathing in quick pants.

Suddenly she rose and almost ran from the room.

Severus didn t think he only acted, rising from the table he excused himself and strode from the room also.

Ginny had sprinted up the moving staircases and into the Grythindor common room. Up in the girls dormitory was deserted and she went straight to the bathroom and threw up the little food she had eaten.  
Groaning Ginny sank to the floor. She felt so weak, her hands slid down to linger on her stomach. The bump there less visible under her black jumper, thank God black was slimming.

What kind of life could she give her unborn child? She was penniless, only fifteen and still in school. She didn t want to bring an innocent child into the mess that was her life.

Little Ginny Weasley who was still haunted by the ghost of a seventeen year old boy who had pretended to be her friend. Who had possessed her and tried to suck the life from her to sustain himself.  
The boy who had made her so wary of anyone and everyone even herself. Unable to truly trust anyone and always looking behind her. Made her throat close up every time she forgot something, even something minor like a quill or a book. Constantly

Until Severus had come. He had understood how she had felt, not trusting anyone. He had comforted her and eventually loved her. They had loved each other but she had broken it off.

Her hormones had been in overdrive and Severus had done something minor, not equal to her reaction. She didn t even remember what it had been now but she had left. He had been her first and they had been safe every time... Except the very first time.

Severus hated her now. She had avoided him for weeks, not able meet his eyes in class yet unable to drop out of the lessons completely. She felt so guilty but pride refused to let her apologize.

Then of course she had realized she was pregnant and she broke down.

Severus would be so mad with her, he wouldn t want the child. She would be cast out alone, how could she continue her education and have a baby to look after? The answer was simple; she couldn t.

Tears trickled down her face. Her family would never accept what she had done. They despised Snape, especially Ron.

Ginny ran a bath for herself; she needed to calm down, she would find a way. She had to. For her, and most inportantly. For her baby.

Slowly she sank into the hot water, it was bliss. Bubbles surrounded her like snow, hiding her from view.

Ginny could feel her body relax slowly as the warmth undid the knots in her back. Her eyelids flickered. She hadn't slept properly in so long. Her eyes wouldn't even stay open.

Her head went under and she shot back up, whacking her head on the taps and, unconscious sliding back in.

Severus looked around for Ginny. Not finding in any of the bathrooms he went up to the Grythindor commonroom.

He didn't care if she didn't want to see him; he had to make sure she was ok.

The Fat Lady granted him entrance and he searched the sparsly furnished room with his eyes it was empty. He lept up the spiral staircase to the girls dormitory so fast that he was already at the top when it melted to a marble slide.

Knocking loudly on the door to the dormitory. "Miss Weasley?" Silence. He pushed it open silently.

He could tell which bed was hers immediatly. Her flowery scent emenated from it and he could see the few gifts he had given her hidden underneath.

She hadn't thrown them out. Well that was one thing.

He moved to the bathroom door and could feel heat coming from inside. "Miss Weasley?" Nothing.

He tried a few more times before he pushed the door open and came inside.

Blood filled the bath tinging it pink, the bubbles too. "Ginevra!" He ran forward and grabbed the petite body under the water.

Ginny was limp in his arms. Her skin was even paler then his own; and she was so light, skin and bones. Her head lolled back and he could see dark shadows under her eyes. He could also see...

When Ginny opened her eyes she was on her side in long room full of beds with white bleach sheets. The Hospital Wing.

Her head felt strangly light and she felt the top it gingerly with one hand, it felt tender.

Her other hand rested on her stomach. Her baby, what had happened? She remembered dinner, then the bath, hitting her head. Then nothing.

Who had brought her here, one of her friends from the dormitory? Had they seen her stomach? Someone must know.

Slowly, she was so weak and thin, Ginny sat up. The room was empty, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up, but her legs colapsed under her and she ended up sitting on the cold tiled floor. Daja Vu swept over her.

Trying to use her arms to push up Ginny got to a standing position and took a few more wobly steps before sinking back down again.

Arms lifted her from underneath and cradled her like a baby. His smell enveloped herand she instincively curled into Severus's chest. Breathing deep breathfuls of him.

Gently he lay her back on the bed and sat in the chair beside the bed. Ginny still couldn't look at him instead she examined her hands, laying on her stomach.

"When were you going to tell me?"  
Ginny looked up and saw his gaze was fixed on my hands too. No not my hands, my stomach's clearly defined bump under the horrible hospital gown.

His eyes met Ginny's and she found she couldn't look away. She had almost forgotton the true depthless pools of his onix eyes. The line of his jaw, the delicate line of his lips.

Focus Ginny.

"I wasn't."

His eyes narrowed while that mouth curled into a mocking sneer. "And how did you think you were going to look after it."

He had called her little baby and "it" that made me mad.

"Don't you talk to me like that Severus Snape, you don't frighten me." Ginny tried to get off the bed again, on the opposite side side from Severus but he simply leaned over and oulled me back over.

"Don't make me body-bind you." He warned. Ginny knew he would so she held still.

"I didn't think you would want it." She told him truthly, back to comtemplating her hands.

A large hand cupped her face and turned her head to face him, "Why not?" He seemed to truly be wondering and that made her feel worse.

Ginny could feel her eyes welling up and tried to turn away but he held her still. His fingers caressed her cheek, catching the tear drops that escaped.

"I.." Ginny's throat closed up, her eyes were burning and her face felt like it was on fire where he toucheed. "I don't know."

Suddenly she was in his arms, he held her tightly to him and his lips met hers. Ginny could feel his joy and hers, the joy of being together again after these lonely weeks.

After a few minuets Severus pulled away "Ginevra I would never abandon you."

The tears were flowing freely down her face now, "I don't want your pity Severus. If this isn't real then I don't want it."

His lips were back on hers, moving in syncrination with her own. When his tongue prodded her, she granted him entrance with a sigh.

Slowly Ginevra could feel something click into place, he didn't hate her; he still wanted her. Pregnant, penniless and a Weasley though she was, he loved her.

Severus felt her draw away again. She buried her head into his chest the sweet, sharp smell Severus Snape surrounded her.

It didn't matter what would happen next. Ginny knew she could face whatever people thought or said as long as she had Severus by her side. Together; everything would be alright. 


End file.
